Shark Week: Dangerous Waters
by Ember1313
Summary: This s a fic based on my favorite week of the year. Shark Week! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kelly  
Rating: PG 13 (possibly R in some chapters.)

AN:

This is in response to someone's challenge for a shark week based fic. Okay, I wasn't going to do it. Really I wasn't but my damm muse had other ideas. Personally, I blame the person who suggested it. Still I'm actually kind of enjoying writing this. Which only encourages the muse.

Background:

This is a slightly AU fic. Jason is basically the same. (History, personality, ect.) Elizabeth is like she was when her and Jason first became friends on the show. There are a few differences. The main one is her and Steven are very close. Hopefully the rest will be explain as I go. If you have any questions just ask.

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**_Dangerous Waters_**

**Chapter One**

There were some people who just didn't belong on a boat. Especially for months at a time. Elizabeth Webber was one of those people. The first time Jason met her she wore a pants suit. She looked so prim and proper. Jason couldn't imagine her working on a boat for four months. Not that she wasn't attractive. Hell the woman was gorgeous. Her chestnut hair and porcelain skin just begged to be touch. But it was her eyes that Jason found himself drawn to. They were a dark blue that he could almost drown in. Jason shook his head at the memory.

Meeting Elizabeth just confirmed his belief that Sonny had lost his mind. When he told Jason about leasing one of their boats out, Jason was stunned. Then Sonny insisted he go along. After about a week and some long fights Jason finally admitted defeat. By that time he had his own reasons for wanting to leave town. His ex-girlfriend Sam was causing all kinds of trouble for him. She just couldn't accept they were over. It didn't matter to her that he caught her in bed with another man; she still thought he was going to forgive her. Jason was brain damaged, not stupid.

_"Hey, Jason? When are this people showing up?"_ Francis asked his boss impatiently.

_"Any minute."_

_"You think Sonny knows what he's doing?"_

_"He seems to."_ Jason said with a shrug.

_"Well let's just hope he does."_ Before Jason could reply he saw Steve heading down the dock. 

_"Hey guys sorry about running late."_

_"Where's Elizabeth?"_ Jason asked.

_"Fighting with our Grams again. She'll be down in a minute."_

_"They're fighting now? We're about to leave."_ Jason

_"Don't worry Liz and my Grams could fight in their sleep. It's practically all they do."_

_"What about?"_ Francis asked curious.

_"Everything. Right now it's about Liz coming on this trip. My Grams think she should be doing something more appropriate. Like nursing."_ Steven said as he checked the equipment.

The thought of Elizabeth in a nurse's uniform had the male part of his body reacting instantly. The last thing he need was to think of her that way. Too late. He thought as his mind wonder to her soft full lips. Hell, this was going to be a long trip. And up till now he assumed it would be boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Gram, just stop. I'm going with Steve. I love helping him. Besides it's not painting. At least being his assistant is respectable."_

_"You're going to be alone with strange men for months. Men who work for the mob. How is that respectable?"_

_"I love you Gram really I do, but I'm an adult now. This is my decision. Mine. Not yours. Not even Steven's."_ Elizabeth said as she gabbed her bags.

_"Fine. Just be careful."_ Audrey said. She knew better than anyone how stubborn her granddaughter could be.

_"I will, Grams. See you in a few months. Bye."_ She called out running down the docks. She easily found the boat Steven had acquired for this trip. Acquired? That sounded so civilized. The truth was Steven had asked Sonny Corinthos for a favor. She loved her brother but there were times she worried about his sanity. Hell, who wouldn't? The man literally swam with sharks, but getting involved with the mob was just insane. Except Elizabeth liked Sonny. He was nothing like she had expected. Neither was his partner. At first glance Jason Morgan was a cold, intimidating man. But just under the surface was a good man. Not to mention the man looked like a god. His dark blonde hair and blue eyes caught her attention right away. Jason's looks isn't what kept her up at night. No, it was the way he listened. She knew this trip was going to be hell. Steven would have a coronary if he knew she was attracted to Jason. This was why nothing could ever happen. Her brother was the only who believed in her. She wasn't going to ruin their relationship over some guy. Particularly one who didn't know she existed.

Elizabeth hoped on to the boat and tossed her bag down. Steven was talking to Jason and a man she didn't know. _"Hey, sorry about that my Grams is nuts."_

_"It's okay Liz. Have you met Francis yet?"_

_"No. Nice to meet you."_ Elizabeth said shaking his hand. _"Hi Jason."_ she said shyly.

Jason turned around to greet her and was stunned by what he saw. The suit he had always seen her in was gone. In there place was a worn fitted graphic tee and blue jean shorts.

Jason stared for a moment before swallowing hard. Hi, was all he managed to get out. Did she even know what she was doing to him? His pants suddenly felt too tight. How was he going to resist her for four months?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"Johnny!"_ Elizabeth cried out. Everyone's attention immediately focused on the man boarding the boat.

_"Hey, Lizbits."_ He said pulling her in to a hug. Jason caught his eye and gave him a cold glare. What in the hell was Johnny doing here? _"I didn't expect Steven to bring you on this trip."_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _"Not you too. It seems like everyone I know thought I shouldn't have come."_

"Hell no. I think it's great. Anything that gets you away from your shrew of a grandmother." Elizabeth laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. _"What? Tell me I'm wrong. That old bat won't be happy till she is totally running your life." _Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders.

Jason watched the exchange with interest. He wondered how one of his guards knew Elizabeth and why Johnny had failed to mention it. _"Why don't I show you around?"_ Jason said coolly. He waited till they were alone before cornering the man and speaking again. _"What in the hell O'Brien? This is why you needed time off? How do you even know them?"_

"Were cousins. Our moms are sisters."

"Do they know what you do?"

"I introduced Steve and Sonny. But Liz doesn't know. I'd kind of like to keep it that way."

Jason rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He hated lies. The truth usually came out anyways. _"Fine. Just tell Francis to keep his mouth shut."v_

"It's not that Liz would care. She wouldn't. There are just things you don't know. We're all a little overprotective of her." Jason nodded. He had seen that with Steven. He wanted to ask what it was but knew it wasn't his place. _"She's really a good kid Jason. Just give her a chance." _

Jason watched his friend walk off and wondered what he would think of the attraction he was feeling for his cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the next few days developing a routine. Jason found the Johnny had been right. The more he learned about Elizabeth the more he wanted to know. She had a tendency to ramble. Normally he would have found it annoying but Elizabeth made it endearing. She was all the things everyone had told him but he noticed sadness in her eyes. It was almost like she was playing a part. He wondered what could have happened to make her feel that way.

Jason laid in bed listening to the sounds of the ocean trying to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. He was grateful for the first time that he couldn't dream. Suddenly he heard a noise on the deck. He sat up and reached for his gun, out of habit more than anything else. When Jason reached the deck he found Elizabeth very upset. She was sobbing as she tossed things around the deck.

When their eyes met he was surprised to see the same pain he felt. Who had hurt her so badly? _"You're not going to believe me but it doesn't work."_

"What?"

"Trying to fix what hurt by finding something that hurt worse."

"How would you know? You never had one good thing in your life then lost it. You never had someone who came along who made you understand what the point was. The point of being alive at all, and then prove it by being gone, and leaving you with nothing. Do you know what nothing feels like?" She asked sinking on to one of the sofas that lined the deck.

Jason answered without any hesitation. _"Yeah. It's pretty much where I live."_

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. She had no idea the man standing before he would be the only person to understand her pain. _"Can you tell me what does? Nothing I've tried seems to work. Not my family, not friends, not school, not time."_

Jason was speechless. He could feel her pain and anger. Something in him wanted to make it all go away. _"Do you want to talk about it? Or not."_ He asked sitting down beside her.

Slowly she told him why she was so hurt. A few moths ago her boy friend had died in a fire. _"They said he'd always be with me. People who know me. People who mean well. That he would always live in my heart, my memories. Those are just things people say. I know that now, but I didn't then. I don't feel Lucky's presence. I feel that he's gone and where he used to be there's nothing. How do I stop wanting the life I haven't lived with him?"_

"It's no good to think about things that can never happen."

"He made me into somebody better and I don't know how I can stay like that without him."

"He didn't make you into somebody better. Nobody can make another person. You make yourself." Jason explained to her about his accident and about Robin. _"I used to think she made me, but she didn't. Not anymore than Lucky made you. She taught me things. She loved me but I stayed myself. Even love can't make you into someone new."_

"Lucky didn't want to change me. It was more like he found something special in me and after awhile I did too. Back when I was a royal brat I made it a point to be selfish. I did what I wanted. Anybody didn't like it tough. And now I'm just as selfish. It's just all hidden."

"You think it's selfish to miss someone? I miss someone all the time. Now you can make that into an excuse to wreak yourself but I think that's selfish. And people who care about you would be hurt."

Elizabeth thought about what he said. He was right in a lot of ways. For the first time in what felt like forever Elizabeth didn't feel like she was drowning. Sitting there with Jason she felt almost normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day Jason watched as a cage like structure was assembled on the deck. It reminded him of the cells at the PCPD. Only smaller. He imagined that Taggert would love to sick him or Sonny in something like that. Steve had explained what is was for but Jason had a hard time believing anyone in their right mind would trust that with their lives. Steven seemed more than will too though._ "Need any help?" _He finally asked Johnny.

_"No it's nearly done. I just want to double check everything before Lizzie gets in it."_

"Elizabeth is getting in that thing?"

_"Well yeah." _Johnny took in his boss's harsh glare. _"Don't look at me like that. It's part of her job. What did you think she was here to do?"_

Jason continued to glare at the other man. Johnny had a point. Elizabeth was certainly expected to do what Steven brought her here to do. Still it bugged the hell out of him that they would let her risk her life like this. _Why did it matter? Why did she suddenly matter?_ Jason wasn't blind to the fact Elizabeth was a very beautiful women. It wasn't that though. Something inside Jason was demanding he protect her. Maybe it was last night. The way she opened herself up to him. Whatever it was Jason realized it was more than desire to bed her. Not that he hadn't thought about it. He had. Maybe too much.

_"Okay. What can I do?"_ Elizabeth's voice called out as she stepped on to the deck.

Jason's jaw practically dropped when he saw what she was wearing. As a far as swimsuits went it was rather modest. But Jason found himself staring at Elizabeth anyways. Johnny noticed Jason's reaction and found t very interesting. Maybe this whole trip wasn't such a bad idea after all. _"Noting Lizzie. In fact I'm nearly done."_

"Good you know how Steven gets when things go awry. We wouldn't have a tantrum the first day."

"No. We defiantly don't want that." Johnny agreed with a chuckle. _"Okay. I think we're all set."_

"You think?" Jason practically growled earning a surprised look from Elizabeth.

_"Jason's a little unsure about the whole thing."_

"Awe. You're worried about me. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm just going to be taking some pictures."

"Why doesn't Steven do it?" Jason wondered.

Elizabeth laughed at the suggestion._ "He can barely operate a Polaroid let alone an underwater camera. Relax. I know what I'm doing."_

"You do know there are sharks in that water?" Jason pointed out hoping to change her mind.

_"Of course. Come on, Jason. That's kind of the point of all this. Elizabeth said with a laugh. I promise I will be okay. It's sweet of you to worry though."_

_Sweet?_ Jason thought. _Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?_ He looked at her once more and decided that she had no clue. If she did he would be in some serious trouble. _"Just be careful."_

"I will."

Jason went below deck he didn't want to watch Elizabeth risk her life. Jason knew he wasn't being rational but he didn't care. When several hours he heard a commotion on deck he knew something had gone wrong. He immediately rushed to see what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth loved the water. It was so calming. That's part of the reason she agreed to help Steven out this summer. She didn't expect to meet someone like Jason. Especially after she learned who was helping Steven out. Still there was no denying there was something between them. She heard the rumors about him and his partner. What they did. For some reason it didn't matter to her. She liked Jason. Elizabeth got the feeling not many people saw the side of him that he was showing her. What did that saw about things?

Elizabeth shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about her love life. She nearly laughed at the thought. A sharp jarring of the cage brought her back to her sense. She should know better. You had to be completely aware around sharks. Great Whites especially. Another shark hit the cage causing her to slam against the other side. Her body hitting the cage forcefully. When she did another shark brushed against her body. The rough skin of the shark left marks but thankfully they didn't bleed. A few second later she felt the small cage being raised. She knew Steven and Johnny had seen the commotion and acted. It was why she hadn't been afraid. She trusted them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fury was the first and only emotion that registered when Jason saw Elizabeth. She was shaking and something obviously happened._ "What in the hell O'Brien?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_It's no big deal._ The words just kept repeating themselves in his head making Jason more angry and frustrated. How could Elizabeth risking her life not be a big deal? Didn't the fact she was hurt matter? True it was just a few bruises but something deep inside him hated it.

Jason paced the deck trying to calm his emotions. Never had he met someone who effected him so soon or so deeply. Elizabeth had managed to get under his skin. There was something that drew him to her. Jason couldn't explain what it was only he felt the need to protect her.

_"Jason?"_ Elizabeth called out as she stepped onto the deck.

_"You should..." _He trailed off as he ran a hair through his hair. _"Did you need something?" _He finally asked.

_"No. I was worried about you."_

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why what happened this afternoon is okay with you."

"It's part of my job. Besides it was my own fault."

Jason's eyes narrowed._ "How is it your fault?"_

She sat down drawing her legs under her"_ I wasn't paying attention. That's the worst possible thing to do around sharks. Great Whites especially."_

_"What were you thinking about?"_ He asked quietly sitting beside her.

_"You."_ Was her whispered reply.

Silence surrounded them. Jason watched her carefully. She seemed at ease with her admission. _"Why were you thinking about me?"_

"I don't know. I think about you a lot."

For the second time that night Jason was speechless. He turned to face her, their bodies nearly touching. Slowly reached out to brush the hair from her face. His hand cupping her cheek. _"I think about you too."_

"This is..."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. We barely know each other."

"That's not true. I know more about you than anyone else I've been with."

Elizabeth scowled at the idea of him being with anyone else. It made no sense but it bothered her just the same. _"What does this mean?"_

"I don't know but we have the next four months to figure it out." Jason told her as his thumb caressed her cheek. _"Maybe we should go to bed."_

"Oh. I thought maybe we could talk some more." The disappointment obvious in her voice.

_"If we stay up here I don't think we'll get much talking done." _He told her with a soft smirk.

_"Oh. Okay."_ She started to stand when Jason pulled her back to him. He placed both hands on her face. Jason lowered his head slowly. Their kiss if you could call it that lasted only for a second. Jason pulled back then kissed her again this time applying more pressure. When she moaned softly he pulled away again.

_"You should go to bed now."  
"Good night, Jason."_

"Good night." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day was one of those perfect tropical days people dreamed about. Elizabeth however was too nervous to enjoy the wonderful day. The way she felt about Jason was something completely new to her.

Their kiss last night had been little more than their lips lightly brushing. But Elizabeth's lips were still tingling. Things with Lucky had been so different. He had been as inexperienced as she was. The few times they had been intimate it was... well almost sweet.

Elizabeth had no doubt Jason could be just as gentle as Lucky had been. She also knew Jason had far more experience than she did. To be honest it was unnerving.  
_  
"You seem better,"_ Steven said approaching her.  
_  
"Yeah I guess so."_

"Does this have anything to do with Jason Morgan?" he asked her.

_"What makes you think that?" _she questioned him.

_"I was there yesterday Elizabeth. When Jason saw what was going on I thought he might hit me or Johnny."_

"He was just worried." Elizabeth said trying to play Jason's reaction off. _"We've been talking and..."_

"It's more than that and you know it. Look if you like him, if there is something going... Just be careful," Steven finally said.

_"Steven..."_

"No Elizabeth. I know I'm too protective of you most of the times. But you are my baby sister it's my right. Jason... this isn't his world and we won't be on this boat forever. I just want you to think about his life back in Port Charles," Steven tried to tell her.  
_  
"Okay I'll think about it."_

"That's all I ask," he replied lightly squeezing her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"Jason, we need to talk," _Johnny said approaching him.  
_  
"About what?"_

"My cousin and what the hell you think you're doing with her."

"Stay out of it," Jason replied.  
_  
"No. She is my family Jason. What did you think I wasn't going to call you on your shit from yesterday?"_ Johnny asked.

_"I overreacted alright,"_ Jason replied.

_"No it's not alright. I don't know what Sonny was thinking but Jason you have to let Steven and Elizabeth, especially, do their job."_

"I know," Jason said running his hand over his face.  
_  
"Do you because it sure as hell didn't seem that way yesterday," _Johnny replied.

_"I... when I saw Elizabeth and that thing... I didn't expect to feel like this,"_ Jason stammered out.

_"Just be careful, Jason. She's been through a lot."_

"I know about Lucky.," Johnny looked at him in surprise. Elizabeth rarely talked about Lucky or the fire to anyone._ "We've been talking late at night. She… she's like no one I've ever met."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason wanted to scream or tie Elizabeth up. At the moment, he could not decide. Of all the insane things, he had ever seen this was near the top. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that said he was only reacting like this because of his feelings for Elizabeth. He brushed the voice off. Jason rationalized his concerns as common sense. _"Why are you doing this?"_

"Because I have to," she replied.

_"No you don't," _Jason said insistently. The thought of Elizabeth back in that cage sent him into a panic._ "I know you have a job to do but Elizabeth it isn't safe."_

"I'll be fine," she tried to tell him calmly.

_"You don't know that. Look at what happened..."_

"I explained that to you. Maybe you would feel better if you watched or even tried it yourself," she told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jason stood on the deck still as a statue. He hated that Elizabeth was willing to risk her life but for some reason he needed to be there. He finally decided it was because the only way he could make sure she was safe was to be there himself. He did however draw the line at joining her.

He thought back to the conversation they had in her cabin earlier.

(flashback)

_"I'll be fine," _she tried to tell him calmly.  
_  
"You don't know that. Look at what happened..."_

"I explained that to you. Maybe you would feel better if you watched or even tried it yourself," she told him.  
_  
"Absolutely not. I am not getting in that... thing. And I do not want you getting in it either. It's so dangerous. Elizabeth, please sweetie don't do this."_

"Nothing is going to happen to me Jason. I promise." Elizabeth said softly. She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his. Jason simply stood there stunned by her boldness as Elizabeth left the room.

(end flashback)

Jason knew without a doubt the only reason he stopped fight Elizabeth was because of that kiss. It was the last thing he expected from her. Not that Jason would dare complain.

Her kiss had been sweet and so unexpected. Maybe that is what made it so important. That Elizabeth initiated the kiss. Jason knew how little experience she had. The idea of going further with her was a bit daunting.

Even still Jason felt more from that simple kiss then he ever had before. It was as if someone flipped a switch on his emotions. Everything was happening so quickly that Jason did not know how to react. In some ways, because of his accident, Jason was as inexperienced as Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny watched Jason as he watched them. He knew Steven was getting nervous. Jason could intimidate hardened criminals, his cousin was going to be no problem. If anything went wrong Jason was going to flip.

It was almost amusing to watch Jason interact with Elizabeth. Normally Jason wouldn't have looked twice at Elizabeth and not because she wasn't beautiful. In Johnny's opinion his cousin was gorgeous. She simply wasn't Jason's normal type.

The girls Jason ended up with were loud and aggressive. Like Sam McCall. The brunette was a con artist when Jason met her. She had adjusted easily to the life Jason led. Their only real problem was Sam's cheating. They all knew it but Jason didn't want to believe she would betray him. In the end Jason caught Sam and tossed her out.

Elizabeth on the other hand was sweet and almost innocent. Jason was going to have to take a whole different approach. However Johnny knew what he was feeling was real. Jason was one of the few people who didn't play games.  
_  
"What are you doing?" _Jason asked when Steven grabbed a bucket. It was filled with a sicking combination of fish and blood. It was the most disgusting thing had ever seen.  
_  
"This is how we attract sharks, Jason. It's called chumming. Don't you ever watch the Discovery Channel?"_

"Jason doesn't watch TV." Johnny said casually. While Jason's accident was common, knowledge but Jason hated to talk about it.  
_  
"Oh. Don't worry we use this all the time."_ Steven said tossing the disgusting continents into the water.

Jason wanted to snort. Of course, he was going to worry. Elizabeth meant something to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sighed as the warm spray of the shower hit her body. Several hours in the ocean, no matter how warm, was always hard on Elizabeth. Sadly, the shower could not be as long as she would like but it was something.

Thankfully, the dive has gone exactly as planned. She did not know how Jason would have reacted if it did not. Yesterday had been bad enough. Once she calmed down Elizabeth had been more worried for Steven and Johnny. Especially Johnny. There was something about how they -interacted. She could not shake the feeling the two men knew each other.

That was the one thing she was not used to. Jason kept a lot of secrets. About his past and his business. Elizabeth could understand but it scared her. She hated wondering if Jason would mislead her. The idea of being someone's plaything made her sad. On the other hand, she hated that she doubted Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jason sat on the deck long after everyone else had left. He needed some time alone to clear his head. Back in Port Charles he would have gone to the docks. Water seemed to have this calming effect on him.

He thought mostly about his relationship with Elizabeth. Jason never expected to meet someone on this trip. Certainly not someone like Elizabeth. He knew it was much more than physical attraction. For once he cared more about her than sex.

The problem was Jason had never been interested in dating. He didn't know what the next step was. His confusion was further complicated by being trapped on this ship. At home he could have figured something out. Now he didn't know what to do.

_"My sister is looking for you."_

"Thanks," Jason said as Steven turned away. _"You don't like that I'm interested in Elizabeth do you?"_

"Look Jason I like you and I think you're a descent guy."

"But?"

"You're dangerous. People around you die. Yeah there's a risk with what I do but I know how to minimize them. With your life there is no guarantee."

"Are you telling me to stay away from Elizabeth?" Jason asked.  
_  
"I'm asking you to think about your life back in Port Charles."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly midnight when Elizabeth finally ventured up to the docks. Jason had been hiding out up here most of the day. She needed to know what was wrong or if he would want her there. So she sat in her room sketching.

After she was sure everyone was in bed Elizabeth came up to check on Jason. Her worry out weighed anything else._ "Jason?"_

"You should be in bed," he said calmly.

_"I was worried about you."_

_"I'm fine. Go back to bed."_

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" she asked.  
_  
"No. I just think... maybe... maybe we should rethink this."_

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise._ "What did my brother say to you?"_

"It wasn't him."

"The hell it wasn't," Elizabeth said furious.

_"Elizabeth, he's right. At least in part. My life... it's dangerous."_

"I know." Jason stood up trying to hide the fact Elizabeth was had no idea what she was talking about. _"Jason I'm not stupid. I know what you do is dangerous... but I trust you."_

"You shouldn't. I'm not a good man. I do things..."

"I don't care what you do or what other people say about you. All that matters is what we feel for one another," Elizabeth exclaimed.  
_  
"You're an amazing woman Elizabeth."_

"Does that mean you've changed your mind?" she asked him.

"For now at least."

"I guess that will have to do," Elizabeth said settling back on to the comfortable bench. _"Jason? Tell me about you."_

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"There isn't that much to tell Elizabeth, besides working for Sonny. I like to play pool and ride my bike."

"You have a bike?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. She had always wanted to ride one.

_"Yeah. Maybe when we get back to Port Charles I can take you out for a ride."_

"Really?"

"Really," Jason said playing with her chestnut colored hair. _"You're so beautiful."_

"Thank you. So are you."

"Guys aren't beautiful Elizabeth."

"You are. Looking at you makes me wish I still painted."

"Why did you stop?"

"My Grams. She practically raised Steven and me. She... she thinks painting isn't proper."

"You should do what makes you happy."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

_"Do you have any family?"_

"A sister, Emily. She's about your age. The two of you would probably get along really well. Then there's Sonny and his family as well."

"I like Sonny," she replied.  
_  
"He is a charmer,"_ he told her thinking about his best friend and partner. Elizabeth was sitting her eyes half closed._ "You should go to bed now."_

Elizabeth immediately shook her head but didn't open her eyes._ "I'm not sleepy."_

"Sweetie you're exhausted."

"Can we stay here just for a little longer? Please?"

"For a few more minutes," Jason said allowing her to lay her head across his lap. Soon the sounds of the ocean had lulled them both to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"The two of you might want to wake up before Johnny or Steven see this." _Francis said kicking Jason's leg lightly.

"What time is it?" asked Jason groggily. Last night he had the best nights sleep in a long time.  
_  
"Nearly seven," _Francis answered.  
_  
"Shit."_

"I'm guessing you didn't mean to fall asleep," Francis said with a smirk.

"No." Jason said sitting up carefully. Somehow during the night Elizabeth had ended up in his arms. She looked so beautiful and innocent while sleeping. It only made Jason want to wake up like this more often. _"Elizabeth sweetie you have to wake up."_

"Five more minutes." Elizabeth mumbled scrunching up her nose.

_"If Steven finds out we slept out here all night he might toss me overboard," _Jason whispered in her ear.

_"Oh no! Did we really fall asleep?" _Elizabeth questioned sitting up quickly and looking around.

_"Yeah we did."_

"Crap! Steven is going to have a fit."

"Shh. It's fine he isn't even up yet," Jason said brushing the hair from her sweaty face. "Thanks for the heads up, Francis."

_"No problem man."_

"I... I'll see you later," Elizabeth said heading down below to her room.

_"Please tell me you know what you're doing,"_ Francis said.

_"Relax. I'm not worried about Steven,"_ Jason answered him.

_"Steven? You should be worried about Johnny. Have you forgotten exactly who he is? What his job is?"_

"No I haven't." Jason said shaking his head. Johnny was only second to Jason marksmanship.  
_  
"That's good because if you break her heart I'm going to have to explain to Sonny why Johnny killed you," _Francis said shaking his head.  
_  
"He's not going to kill me."_

"How can you be so sure?" he asked Jason in disbelief.

_"Because I don't plan on breaking her heart."_

"You people are crazy," Francis said shaking his head. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in a week_. "You really like this girl don't you?"_

"Yeah I do. I wouldn't even think about it otherwise," Jason told him looking at the ground.  
_  
"She's not like those other... woman you dated."_

"I know Francis. In fact its part of why I like her."

"I hope you know what you're doing Jason." Francis warned his boss and friend.

_'Me too.' _Jason thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like yesterday today went smoothly. Jason breathed as sigh of relief when Elizabeth said she wouldn't be taking pictures of several more days. They had agreed to meet on the deck after everything had settled down. _"What is this?"_ Elizabeth asked noticing the table and candles.  
_  
"I thought I would take you out on a date."_ Jason said pulling out a chair and motioning for for Elizabeth to sit.

_"A date? Here?" she asked smiling._

"Well I can't take you anywhere else."

"Yeah I guess you have a point," Elizabeth said laughing nervously as she sat down. _"Thank you. You didn't have to do this._

"There's something between us Elizabeth. I want to figure out what that is."

Dinner was quiet but not awkward. Jason had never met a woman who appreciated silence as much as he did. When dinner was over Jason led Elizabeth over to one of the benches. They sat facing each other hands linked. _"Tell me about Michael,"_ Elizabeth said suddenly breaking the silence.  
_  
"How did you know about him?"_ he asked her. He rarely talked about Michael to anyone. It wouldn't change anything. His son would still be living with his real father.

_"Luke. He's Lucky's father and..."_

"Works with Sonny. I know." Jason nodding in understanding  
_  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything,"_ Elizabeth said looking away.  
_  
"It's fine. I just... What do you want to know?"_

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Micheal's mother was gone for a long time and she didn't know what to do anymore than I did. So it was my job to feed Michael, put him to bed, make sure he was safe. And I thought I would be able to do just that much. I didn't know I would turn out to know things nobody taught me. Important things. Like when somebody hurts and cant' let you know or when they're lonely or when they just want to hear someone's voice. Micheal needed a lot but I always knew that, no one had to tell me. How was I able to that? I do know I wasn't the same guy anymore. I was this guy who could do just about anything if I had to." Jason told her smiling as he thought about his first days with the baby.

_"You must love him so much. Is that why you don't see him?" _she asked.

_"It's better for him. Between me and AJ eventually we would have torn Micheal apart inside."_

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought this up. I just wanted to help, especially after you listened to my problems."

"I don't have a problem talking about Micheal. I made a decision. Sometimes its hurts, sometimes I hate it but I know I did the right thing. So I don't need anyone to listen to me think," Jason told her looking over at her.

_"That's one thing you do for me. You listen to me think,"_

"It is interesting," he said with a smile.

_"Don't you mean pointless and confusing? All I do is run around in circles."_

"I like listening to you talk. I already told you that I want to know more about you." Jason ticking a strand on hair behind her ear.

_"I know. Sometimes it's just hard to believe,"_ she told him with a sigh.

_"Why?"_

"Lucky was the first boy to notice me and..."

"And what? Elizabeth you know you can tell me anything right?" he implored. Jason didn't always understand how Elizabeth thought. It was one of the thing he liked about her but at the same time it drove him crazy.  
_  
"It's hard to understand why someone like you would be interested in me. Then I start to wonder if it's the situation,"_ she told him looking into his eyes.

_"It's hard for you to trust isn't it?"_ he asked her.

_"I guess so."_

"I'm attracted to you Elizabeth. I'm not going to pretend otherwise But it's more than that. I have never felt like this before."

"Me either. I'm just scared," she admitted softly.

Jason pulled her into his arms so that her head rested on his chest. He didn't know what to say. Jason briefly wondered if he should tell her, but he was scared to. Scared of what he was feeling but even more scared to lose her. For the first time since Micheal he felt himself letting someone in to his heart.


End file.
